


ask the boy who lives here for a little dance, the moon man

by s0ftboiwrites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chenle Deserves the World, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, chensung - Freeform, it's pure angst, jisung is confused, nct - Freeform, no it depends on the flow of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ftboiwrites/pseuds/s0ftboiwrites
Summary: jisung likes broken things and he's grown into fixing them, and a very troubled chenle might be his downfall.





	ask the boy who lives here for a little dance, the moon man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung likes broken things.

 

xxx

 

jisung likes broken things.

he once took a bunch of scraps from an alleyway much to his mother's dismay.

"jisung," she sighs, taking the stuff out of his cart and putting it on the garbage bag, "stop playing with trash. they're disgusting!"

and baby jisung doesn't know what disgusting even means, so he just nodded to appease his mom.

"yes, mom. i'm sorry."

 

xxx

 

jisung likes broken things.

during middle school, he once took the broken airplane model from the janitor's closet because he wanted to fix it.

jisung has grown into fixing broken things, and he likes doing it.

"sung, what is that?" mark asked him, his eyes wide. "it's covered in dust, throw it away!"

"no!" he quickly disapproves, hiding (and failing miserably on that matter) the model on his back.

and that day, jisung learned that he would fight for the things he like, no matter how hard anyone (read: mark) tries to take it (an old airplane) away from him.

 

xxx

 

jisung likes broken things.

on one faithful night, with the stars and constellations as their witnesses, chenle has spilled his vulnerable side in front of jisung.

chenle is broken, and jisung has grown into fixing broken things, because he likes fixing them.

"jisung," chenle says, his eyes watery, his voice shaking, jisung swears this is the first time he sees something so beautiful yet so damaged.

so scarred, maybe even beyond repair.

"i love you."

and jisung learned that night that one stupid decision, even one slightest mistake, can cause a ripple that can affect everything.

_"i love you, too, lele."_

 

xxx

 

[cc](https://curiouscat.me/s0ftboi) [twt](https://twitter.com/injunnieee?s=09)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before condemning me with the tags, just wait further until you've read the whole story. y'all so quick on jumping on conclusions . . n e ways for all my readers to my other ikon fic (( but you're so beautiful, who i can't have )) just give me some time . i am still alive, just pretty much bummed out w my own personal problems .


End file.
